This proposal establishes the Oregon Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine Research in Craniofacial Disorders (OCCAM). OCCAM will develop the resources necessary for rigorous scientific investigation of complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) approaches to diagnosing and managing craniofacial disorders (CFD). OCCAM will be based at the Kaiser Permanente Center for Health Research. Through OCCAM, the Oregon College of Oriental Medicine (COCM), National College of Naturopathic Medicine (NCNM), Western States Chiropractic Dentistry (SoD) and Clinical Research Center (CRC), and Kaiser Permanente Northwest Division (KPNW)-all of which are based in Portland-will collaborate to conduct research on the potential efficacy, effectiveness, acceptability, effects on health care resource use, and psychosocial and other health outcomes associated with CAM practices for CFDs as well as the physiological and psychological mechanisms underlying some of these practices. Further, this center will enable us to train and mentor young investigators who are interested in developing a CAM application are three Phase II clinical trials: Complementary Medicine Approaches to TMD Pain Management; Alternative Medicine Approaches Among Women with TMD; and Complementary Naturopathic Medicine for Periodontitis. To provide support for these projects and for OCCAM, we propose four core groups: the Administrative Core, the Biostatistics and Economics ore, the Measurement and Adherence Core, and the Laboratory Core. With the propose management strategy and external Advisory Committee, the OCCAM will provide a unique research collaboration between conventional and CAM communities to address many important questions about CFD prevention, diagnosis, and treatment. Importantly, OCCAM and the participating institutions are committed to these collaborative efforts and bring additional institutional commitment beyond the funds requested in this proposal.